The Agency
by unicorn246
Summary: Agent Ludwig Beilschmidt and Agent Vanessa Garges are partners. But when Vanessa is attacked by Luiciano Vargas and Oliver Kirkland, what will unfold? What plans do these masterminds have? Why am I asking you? Contains: 2p! England and 2p! Italy Human Spy AU Rated T for mild language and violence Human names used GerIta Canada x OC Story better than summary. (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've been kicking this idea around in my head for a while. Being a fan of Hetailia has led to this lawl.**_

She ran through the alley, rain flying in her face. Bullets whizzed past. "GAH!" she cried a bullet ripped through her shoulder. She didn't dare look back. She reached a turnoff. She went left and her pursuer went the oppisite directions. "Great, I lost her." he yelled. "Phew, that was too close." she whispered to herself. "Didn't think you get away that eaisly did you?" said a sly voice. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Luciano Vargas! Crap! You're working with him?!" she yelled in shock. She turned to run and thought, '_Great, two masterminds working together. That's just what I need.' _ she looked behind and saw Luciano getting ready to throw a knife. "GAH! SHIT!" she yelled as the knife lodged itself in her side. Before she could even turn the corner, A bullet hit her leg and caused her to fall. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she muttered as the attackers aproached. "Luciano, you said we weren't going to hurt her too badly." said the other attacker, who she knew as Oliver Kirkland. "Ugh, always the gentleman with you. If I hadn't thrown my knife she would have gotten away." said Luciano. "Alright, fine you're right. Oh great I had my monolauge all thought and I've forgotten some of it. Oh now I remember. You thought your ruse of pretending someone else would work? I'll admit I was fooled for a bit by your disguise, but Luciano saw right through you." said Oliver. "Your agent Vanessa Garges, and you got us caught. Now we're getting some vengance," Luciano finished the monolauge, smiling evily, "Oh and I want my knife back." he said nonchalantly, pulling it out of her side. Vanessa hissed in pain. "Well I guess we grab her and get out of h- what the heck?!" he yelled as gunshots flew past them. "Agent Beilschmidt! Shit, run!" yelled Luciano. "Ludwig? What are you doing here?" asked Vanessa as Ludwig helped her up. "Feliciano heard noises and got scared. He asked me to investigate. So I vent and found you here vith those standing over you. You can explain vhat happen later. For now, ve should got out of here. It could still be dangerous." said Ludwig.

_**A/N: Well I'll see you next chappie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay so, let's make one thing clear, I know probaly about 3 or 4 french words. So I'm relying on google translate. Onto the story!**_

_**I disclaim.**_

After Ludwig patched up Vanessa, he let her stay in the guest room. A few minutes after, Feliciano bursted in. "Luddy told me you got hurt, so I made you some pasta!" he said happily. Vanessa quickly ate a mouthful. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed, her mouth still full of pasta. She went to bed.

The next morning, Vanessa's boyfriend called her. His voice blared into the speaker, "WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" "CALM DOWN MATTHEW! I'm at Ludwig and Feliciano's house." she responded. "You can explain later, I'm coming over." he said. "Wait I have to as- he hung up." said said with frutrastion. After Matthew arrived, Vanessa explained what happend. "And then Ludwig kinda rescued me I guess." she concluded the story. "Oh my god. You could've been killed! That's it, I'm not leaving your side until those two are caught. You can stay at my place. I'm sure Papa won't mind." he said. Then his phone began to ring. "One sec, it's Papa. Bon jour." he answered. "MATTHEW! Où êtes-vous? Ce que j'ai je vous ai parlé ne me dites pas où vous allez!" The voice on the other end yelled. "Relax Papa, je suis à la maison de Ludwig. Vanessa a été attaqué par Luciano et Oliver et Louis l'a sauvée. Je suis allé la trouver parce que j'étais inquiète. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bien. Peut-elle rester avec nous pendant un certain temps? Je pense qu'elle est en danger." answered Matthew. "Oui! J'aime l'avoir autour. Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux si mignons ensemble!" he replied. "Au revoir, Papa." said Matthew and hung up. "I heard some of that, and I have no idea what you said. So unless Francis speaks English, your gonna have to translate." said Vanessa. "He knows English. Though we just speak French during most of our conversations becaues it's eaiser." said Matthew. "So should we head out then?" asked Vanessa. "Yeah, let's go. We'll pick up your stuff on the way there." said Matthew as they walked out together.

_**A/N: And done! I hope Google translate didn't fail me, lol.**_

_**Translations**_

_**Bon jour: Hello**_

_**Où êtes-vous? Qu'ai-je dit de ne pas me dire où vous allez: Where are you? What did I say about not telling me where you're going?!**_

_**je suis à la maison de Ludwig. Vanessa a été attaqué par Luciano et Oliver et Louis l'a sauvée. Je suis allé la trouver parce que j'étais inquiète. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bien. Peut-elle rester avec nous pendant un certain temps? Je pense qu'elle est en danger.**_ : _**( I got lazy with doing the transalations so this is what i think it said.) I'm at Ludwig's house. Vanessa got attacked by Luciano and Oliver and Ludwig saved her. Can she stay with us for a while? I think she's in danger. **_

_**Oui! J'aime l'avoir autour. Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux si mignons ensemble!: Yes! I love having her around! You two are so cute together." **_

_**Au revoir: Goodbye.**_

_**If any of these are wrong, blame Google Translate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Things are gonna get a little action-y here! Yeah!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

After Vanessa gathered her things, she drove to her boyfriend, Matthew's house. Deciding to mess with him a bit, she stood outside his window, wearing a creepy expression. "Maple!" Matthew yelled, nearly having a heart attack. "Vanessa! Don't scare me like that!" He said, opening the door to let her in. "Sorry, couldn't resist, my little Maple Leaf." She said, giving him a kiss as she walked in. "You can put your stuff in my room. Upstairs, first room on the left." said Matthew. As Vanessa walked up upstairs, Matthew's phone rang. His brother, Alfred, texted him.

_'Dude! You busy tonight?_

_'Well, my girlfriend is moving in, so I need to help unpack' replied Matthew._

_'Well, if you wanna break, meet me at the bar down the street from your place 7. Vanessa can come too. Feli, Ludwig, Yao, Ivan, Gilbert, and Arthur are coming too. replied Alfred._

_'Okay then, bye.' Matthew sent._

Vanessa started to unpack. Sticking her clothes in the drawers, she heard a voice behind her. "Bon jour, Vanessa!" "Oh god, Francis, don't scare me like that!" she said. "Ohohon~! Getting a little paranoid from secret agent work?" Francis said. "Hey Vanessa? Can you come here?" called Matthew. Vanessa headed down the stairs. "Yeah Matt?" she asked. "You wanna head to the bar later with Alfred, Feli, Yao, Gilbert, Ivan, Arthur, Ludwig, and me later?" asked Matthew. "Sure, I could use a break from unpacking." she replied.

_**Time Skip to 7**_

"Kesese~! You really think you can beat me in a drinking contest?" laughed Gilbert. "Yes, I do." Vanessa said. "Kesesesese~! You cannot beat the awesome Gilbert!" Gilbert laughed. "Find if you're so sure you'll win, I've got a bet." Vanessa said, smirking. "Name it!" Gilbert said, ready to take the challenge. "If I win, you have to admit that I'm more awesome than you in front of everyone. And you have have to call me, "Your Awesomeness" for a month! Or vice versa." said Vanessa. "The awesome Gilbert accepts this challenge!" said Gilbert with confidence.

The drinking contest ended, and Vanessa was the victor. She walked up to Matthew. "Hey Matt, I'm gonna w-walk home." she said, slurring her words. "Do you want me to go with you?" said Matthew. "Nah, I'm still sober enough to know the way back home." said Vanessa. "Well okay, but be careful." said Matt.

It was dark as Vanessa walked past the alleyway. "Well hey there dollface." say someone, attempting to flirt. "Don't bother, I have a boyfriend." said Vanessa, ignoring his flirty attempt. "Ouch." said the guy. What Vanessa didn't notice was the nailed bat he was hiding. The minute she turned around, he hit here on the head. Hard. Once he knocked her out, he pulled out his cellphone. "He better pick up." the man mumbled. "Ja, vhat to vant Allen?" said the voice on the other end. "I've got her." said Allen.

_**A/N: Dun da dun! Cliff hanger! And the person on the phone is NOT Germany!**_


End file.
